Excitebike-e
Excitebike-e is an e-Reader game released in 2002. The game is a port of the Nintendo Entertainment System video game Excitebike and was part of the first batch of classic NES ports for the e-Reader. The player could play the game by scanning five cards, each one with two barcodes excluding the fifth one, which only had one. When the game was first released, it cost a suggested retail price of $4.99, though as the e-Reader lost momentum the price dropped in many stores. Cards Card 1 of 5/codes 1-2 English flavor text: Top riders from all over the world have gathered to test their skill in the Excitebike World Championship. Can you overcome the incredible dangers of Motocross racing? + Control Pad Moves player -'UP' Moves bike up on the track/turns handlebars to the left -'DOWN' Moves bike down on the track/turns handlebars to the right -'LEFT' Raises the front wheel -'RIGHT' Raises the back wheel (while in the air) L Button + R Button Resets game to Title Screen START Start/Pause SELECT Selects game mode A Button Press to accelerate Release to brake B Button Turbo Card 2 of 5/codes 3-4 PLAY MODES Selection A is solo mode. Get a feel for the track, develop your riding style, or try to beat your own best time. Selection B pits you against world class Motocross riders. Place in the top three to advance to the next round of fierce competition. The Design selection allows you to design your own track for solo or competition races. Place ramps, jumps, and obstacles along the track, choose the number of laps, and battle it out in competition mode for the Excitebike crown. Card 3 of 5/codes 5-6 HOW TO PLAY Before each championship race, you must qualify in a preliminary race. Finish in first, second, or third place to advance to the championship race. Example: Preliminary Race 3 - Place second and advance to Main Race 3 Preliminary Race 4 - Place fifth and go home Card 4 of 5/codes 7-8 TECHNIQUES When using turbo (B Button), the engine accelerates quickly and your speed is boosted. If you use too much turbo, your engine will over-heat. Keep an eye on the temperature meter at the bottom of the screen to avoid being sidelined while your engine cools. Ride over the arrows of the track to cool down your engine quickly. If you hit a rider from behind, you are going down. If another rider hits you from behind, they are going down. Press the A Button or B Button repeatedly to get on your bike quickly if you fall. Card 5 of 5/code 9-10 TIPS Your angle and speed are important when approaching a jump. Control your angle with the + Control Pad. Jump higher by keeping your wheel up while in the air. Jump farther by raising your front wheel and going full speed ahead into the jump. Try to land on both wheels so that you can take off quickly! You can do a wheelie by raising the front wheel in the air (press left on the + Control Pad). Try this to help you get over small obstacles with ease. Category:E-Reader games Category:2002 video games Category:Remakes Category:Racing games Category:Excite games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo